Time for a Change
by MidnightEmber
Summary: One-shot! Misaki moves in with Haruhiko after things get awkward between him and Usagi...but things aren't what they seem...


Junjou Romantica One-shot

Pairing: mentioning this would ruin it...take a guess

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica...*cries*

**Time for a Change**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I knew this would happen. I knew that I would cause trouble for Usagi-san eventually,' Misaki thought sadly, sitting on the couch in Usagi's apartment holding tightly onto Suzuki-san for comfort. Everything had begun and ended that night, the night Sumi-sempai seduced Usagi-san.

Even though Misaki had rushed in and dragged Usagi-san out that night, he begun seeing Sumi-sempai after that. Behind Misaki's back at first then he'd found out and everything had changed. Curling up into a ball, Misaki hid his tears from the world crying silently into Suzuki-san's back.

_--------------------Flashback---------------------_

"Misaki, this is getting awkward. Maybe you should move out." Usagi-san said while taking another cigarette out and lighting it.

Misaki stood there numb to the bone. Never had he imagined that Usagi-san would tell him to leave not after what he had been through with his brother, Takahiro. But Misaki knew Usagi-san was tired of never hearing the three words that Misaki held dearly onto. So he'd found a new lover in Misaki's sempai who was more than willing to say those precious words to him every day.

"I suppose so...I'll begin looking...as soon as I get home..." Misaki had managed to say before Usagi told him that he was going to be out late this afternoon with a 'friend' and walked out the door.

Misaki had nearly run down Tanaka-san on the way out of the apartment and didn't even bother to stop running as his name was called. He just had to get as far from Usagi-san as possible.

_---------------------End Flashback--------------------_

As tears slowly fell down Misaki's face, the doorbell rang. Holding onto Suzuki, Misaki stood making his way towards the door. 'Usagi-san probably left his keys at Sumi-sempai's house again after getting drunk.' He thought more tears falling down his cheek as he opened the door to reveal not Usagi-san but his brother, Haruhiko.

"Usa-Usagi-ani." Misaki stuttered stumbling backwards away from the door.

Without a word, Haruhiko entered his brother's apartment and stood silently in the middle of the lounge room. Misaki closed the door with a click and stood awkwardly behind him, wondering what he should do in this type of situation. It was only 7 o'clock in the evening and Usagi-san wouldn't be home for at least another four hours. 'Why would Usagi-ani come here? He hates Usagi-san...but he doesn't hate me...'

Misaki's grip on Suzuki relaxed slightly as Haruhiko sat down on the couch. Sighing in relief, Misaki followed him sitting on the opposite side of the coffee table holding Suzuki between them as a precaution. He didn't know what would happen to him with Usagi-ani around.

"Tanaka told me that you're looking for a new apartment." It had been so quiet that Misaki jumped slightly as Haruhiko began to speak. 'Tanaka-san shouldn't have told Usagi-ani.' Misaki silently fumed but at least now he knew why Usagi-ani had shown up at his brother's apartment.

"Ah, yeah I am because...I'm...I'm troubling Usagi-san by staying here when he..." Misaki trailed off not meeting Haruhiko's intense gaze. Misaki knew that whatever excuse he made up to tell Usagi-ani he wouldn't believe anyway so he reframed from saying anything at all.

"Stay at the Usami Mansion."

"Wh-what?" Misaki asked finally looking up at Haruhiko. That was Usagi-ani no hello and straight to the point of the conversation. Haruhiko-san no longer had that intense gaze that could frighten even a grown adult but seemed kind of troubled. "Oh, I don't want to trouble you by staying there I couldn't possibly-"

"It's only a trouble to me if you stay here and continue living with that insensitive novelist you call 'Usagi-san'." Haruhiko said. Misaki was still in shock. 'Why would Usagi-ani want me to stay at the Usami Mansion still? Oh, right he said it was because he loved me. Obviously he cares enough to come here, he even said Usagi-san.'

"I'll agree to stay at the mansion...until I can find my own apartment" Misaki answered hoping it would satisfy Usagi-ani enough for him to leave. Surprisingly, Haruhiko had a small smile on his face that gave a kind edge to his features.

"Fine I shall be by tomorrow to pick up you and your belongings." Without even waiting for an answer Haruhiko left his brother's apartment closing the door behind him. Misaki relaxed into the couch for the first time that evening. He would defiantly have to call his brother and tell him about the sudden move so that he didn't worry too much but everything else seemed to working out fine.

'Living with Usagi-ani...could be...difficult...' Misaki thought smiling into Suzuki-san. Carefully placing Suzuki-san back on the couch, Misaki walked up the stairs and into his room to begin packing for the move.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now ten o'clock and Misaki had only just finished packing after an hour on the phone with his brother trying to convince him that he would be alright and that he didn't need to travel all the way to help him. It was a simple move after all though he hadn't told his brother that he would be living with Usagi-san's brother in their family mansion.

Finally satisfied with his luggage, Misaki walked downstairs to find Usagi-san walking in the front door. Silently, Usagi-san went and flopped onto his couch exhausted. Misaki sat opposite him and smiled.

"Usagi-san I've found a...place to stay for awhile so I'll be leaving tomorrow. Oh, you don't have to worry about my stuff as well. Someone's helping me move out tomorrow while you're out again. I'll just leave the key on the coffee table when I go. I'm sorry that I've troubled you for so long."

Silently, Misaki stood and walked silently back up into his room with even a glance at Usagi-san who simply stared at him as he closed the door between them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Misaki woke at the normal time to find Usagi-san had already left which would make leaving even easier for him. Getting dressed, Misaki carried his luggage downstairs and waited patiently until the door bell rang. He felt as if he was finally happy since he had been with Usagi. He no longer had to put up with the relationship between his sempai and Usagi. He could leave it all behind if he wanted.

Misaki sat down to is final meal in the apartment. Sure it was a simple meal but he was content. Then he realized that he might not be able to cook in the Usami mansion since they had servants to do that. Maybe he could ask the servants to let him or at least teach him something, that would be nice. Misaki couldn't help but smile.

The last thing he did was walk around the apartment taking in every single room a final time before he left. He had to be careful not to disturb any of Usagi-san's belongings in case he makes some sort of trouble for him. Finally he placed his key to the apartment on the coffee table as he promised and walked to the door as it rang.

"Haruhiko-sama is waiting in the car downstairs. I shall be in charge of your luggage." Tanaka informed him while walking into the apartment.

Silently, Misaki nodded before heading out the front door and into the elevator followed by Tanaka and his bags. Sure enough, as Tanaka opened the door Haruhiko was seated inside calmly waiting for him.

"Are you ready to depart?" Haruhiko asked again without a hello.

Misaki could only smile at Haruhiko and stepped comfortably into the car as his answer. The door was closed behind him by Tanaka and they left the apartment building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi walked into the silent apartment and cursed himself. Why had he decided that it would be a good idea to try and make Misaki jealous by pretending to go out with his sempai? He only desired to hear those three little words from Misaki yet...

"Misaki I won't give up on you that easily."

Grabbing his keys, he headed towards the elevator knowing immediatly where to find his beloved Misaki.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now lunch time and Haruhiko and Misaki were sitting down to lunch. Haruhiko had taken him on a tour of the entire mansion showing him the most important rooms. The room he would be staying in, Haruhiko's bedroom which Misaki hadn't deemed nescessary, bathroom, study, dining room and then at Misaki's request the kitchen. So far he was delighted that he could stay in such a fansy mansion if a little overwhelmed. Before the began eating though Tanaka walked into the room.

"Akihiko-sama is here to see you sir." Tanaka said.

Misaki looked up at the same time as Haruhiko. Usagi-san is here? Why? Misaki felt Haruhiko's gaze on him looking for a confirmation. Nodding, he turned away to look out the window.

"Send him in." Tanaka bowed and left only to return a minute later with Usagi-san behind him.

"Misaki come home." Usagi-san demanded grabbing him by his right arm and hauling him to his feet.

Misaki was then pulled out of the door with a yell of protest almost tripping on his own feet at Usagi's pace. Then he was jerked roughly backwards as Haruhiko grabbed his left arm stopping his brother's movements.

"Where do you think you are taking me guest?"

"Home! That is where he belongs!" Usagi yelled.

This only led to a confused Misaki. Usagi-san still wanted him? Then what about Sumi-sempai? Could it have been all a hoax?

"Misaki belongs with me!" Usagi-san growled glaring at his brother.

"Currently he resides with me." Haruhiko said without any emotion.

"Why can't I just belong to both of you?" Misaki said trying not to get pulled apart by both brothers.

"I believe we should take this elsewhere." Haruhiko said eyeing the servants.

Haruhiko dragged his brother through their family house by their link, Misaki. Finally they stopped but still each brother held dearly onto Misaki. Glancing between the two, he realized that they were only having a staring...no glaring contest so he began to look around the room. Wait...isn't this Haruhiko-san's room? They have a guest room, so why are we here? Misaki's thoughts were running a million miles a minute making him dizzy. He didn't understand what was happening at all.

"Do you want to go first?" Usagi-san asked his brother.

That's when Misaki froze. First? Misaki felt Usagi-san let go of his arm. Haruhiko grabbed Misaki's wrists and pinned him to the bed which was behind them while Usagi-san began to strip. They were taking his question seriously... Somehow, when he was lost in though most likely, he had been stripped of his shirt and lay beneath Haruhiko's naked body. Haruhiko brought his lips to meet Misaki's. At first he tried desperatly to pull away then he began to melt in the kiss. And just like that the kiss was broken as Haruhiko began to move down Misaki's torso showing it with butterfly kisses. That's when he knew where Haruhiko was heading and tried to move to stop him however he hadn't even taken a second thought about the other Usami who was now lying beside him.

Usagi-san used his left hand to turn Misaki's face towards him. This broke his concentration on his brother as he continued to work his way further down Misaki's body. Usagi began to kiss him fiercly missing the feeling of his Misaki against him. It had been far too long since he had tasted him and delighted in every minute of it. Misaki wasn't giving in so easily though he refused to allow Usagi acces to his open mouth. Misaki moaned as he felt two fingers being slowly inserted into him which allowed Usagi-san to slip his tongue into Misaki's mouth. When had he even lost his pants? Misaki couldn't remember as both brother's played with his body. Then he felt Usagi-san...

* * *

Now he was bright red and shaking ever so lightly now. Misaki couldn't believe what he was reading. It was yet another yaoi book by none other than his beloved Usagi-san featuring himself alongside Haruhiko and Usagi-san. Misaki twitched before looking at Usagi-san who was quietly sitting on the couch smoking yet to realize what his young lover was reading.

"Usagi-san, what is this?" He asked shaking with fury. The book now lay open at his feet.

"It appears to be one of my published BL books."

"Then why does it feature characters that look like and have identical names to Haruhiko-san, you and I?"

"Aikawa had the idea. She said that it was 'time for change'."Usagi-san said looking uninterested though he did twitch slightly upon hearing his brother's name said openly.

"_A love battle between two brothers and their love, it's just what every girl wants to read!"_

Misaki could practically hear Aikawa-san squealing in delight over the three characters and their relationship problems like a fan girl. She really needed to find another writer to create her romantic fantisies.

"Figures..." Misaki muttered returning the book to its shelf. "But...it was..."

"I couldn't hear you?" Usagi-san said eyeing him carefully.

"I said it was... written very well."

Usagi-san smiled at his lover realizing what had occured.

"Shall we go fix your problem?"

Misaki just blushed a deep scarlet and nodded his head keeping his eyes on the ground. Usagi chuckled as he led his lover up to their bedroom. He'd been hoping that the book would have that affect on his lover...not that he would ever tell him...

* * *

**I have no idea where this came from... it was so random...**

**~MidnightEmber~**


End file.
